Memories Reawakened
by dancingprincess1093
Summary: Serenity sent everyone to a new life on Earth. But the Imperium Crystal backfires. Endymion is born with his memories of the Silver Millennium. Who's this girl Usagi who looks exactly like Serena? He decides to take on a new nickname and find out more!
1. Prolouge

**Memories Reawakened**

**AN: This chapter is basically the same plot as the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. I just needed something to start off the story so if you want just go on to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

**Summary: The Moon Kingdom is destroyed forever and Queen Serenity has sent everyone to a new life on Earth. But the Imperium Silver Crystal slightly backfires and Endymion is born with all his memories of the Silver Millennium. But who's this girl Usagi who looks exactly like Serena? And there is another big problem. Beryl had become much more powerful. Season One Arc. SerenaxEndymion. SenshixGenerals**.

Prologue: End of the Silver Millennium

The Moon Kingdom was strewn in chaos. All the nobles of the neighboring planets were screaming, running for cover. The Royal Palace was in shambles, debris flying everywhere.

Princess Serenity (nicknamed Serena) looked around in despair. Her home, her life, everything she knew and loved, was being destroyed.

Queen Beryl of the Negaverse gave a beastly laugh. " Yes! Yes! Run measly, people. Run for your life! Before my men get you and destroy every living piece of your body!" Serena trembled with fright. What was happening? "Aah! Pitiful little Princess Serenity! And how are you doing today?" Said the same thoroughly evil voice.

Serena felt her whole body shake with fear. "Endymion! Help me!" she whispered.

"Well. It's time for your measly life to end!" Beryl smirked. "It's time to go to OBLIVION!" She lunged at Serena, her arm stretched, out her long red fingernails threatening to kill Serena.

As Beryl's hand neared to inches before her face, a rose came flying through midair, stopping Beryl, seconds before it was too late. _Endy! _Serena thought with relief.

"Huh?! What's going on? Who dares to defy me?!" Beryl asked angrily, turning to see the source of the rose. A handsome man**( AN: Is he a man yet? I didn't know what word to use. LOL!)** stood there, anger flashing in his eyes. He was holding a red rose in his hand, ready to aim it again if necessary. He jumped up into the air and landed in front of Serena. He raised his cape in a protective manner in front of her.

"Endymion!" Serena said happily.

"Don't move!" he said in a low voice.

"Aah! Prince Endymion of the Earth. I've heard of you. You have great promise!" She looked at him, eying his anger smugly."Why don't you join me and experience the joy of winning. We'll rule the Negaverse together!"

Endymion looked at her with obvious distaste. "No thanks. Why would I want to join forces with you? All twisted and ugly and full of bitterness. Besides" he smiled at Serena, who smiled back. "I've got much better women at my side then you!"

"Arghhhh!" Beryl yelled furiously. "You'll pay for this. No one speaks to me like that! Metallia! Help me!" she called out to the darkened sky.

"This better be worth it!" said a mysterious voice coming from the sky. A sudden burst of energy came out from above Beryl, striking Endymion and knocking him dead on the spot.

"NO!!!!!!! ENDYMION!!!!!" Serena bent down, beside his fallen body."ENDYMION, PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!!! PLEASE!" Tears ran down her face, landing onto his perfect face. She looked at him, almost hopefully. Would true love reawaken him? But it was clear that Endymion was not waking up. The legend of true love had not worked, this time around. He was dead.

She looked toward his sword holder and made a decision that would spare her the rest of the life in suffering. She moved his hand delicatly and took out the sword from the holder. She than held it toward her chest, preparing to lunge it through her body.

Queen Serenity, who was watching this, screamed in fear. "NO SERENA!! DON"T DO IT!!!!" She ran toward her only daughter to stop her from committing this fatal action. But it was too late. The sword had cut a hole, deep in Serena's heart, killing her instantly.

"NO! SERENA!" Queen Serenity broke down in tears beside the bodies of the now-dead princess and her lover.

"Well my job's done! Thank you Serena and your lover! You completed my mission. Queen Serenity will never be able to rule like this! I have won! You hear that Metallia?! I did it! THE MOON KINGDOM IS DESTROYED FOREVER!!" she threw her head back and gave a howl of laughter.

"You haven't won, you witch" Queen Serenity said, tears still streaming down her face. She let go of Serena's cold hand and got up shakily, clearly very weak. She raised her Imperium Silver Crystal.

"NO! Your Majesty" screamed Luna "Don't do it!"

"You're not strong enough! You'll die!" Artemis said fearfully.

Queen Serenity smiled down at the two guardian cats, who had so loyally served her kingdom."I have no choice. I am going to send Serena and Endymion to a new life on Earth, along with the rest of their friends. I will lock Beryl up within the crystal. When she awakens, so will they. And then they will defeat her!" Beryl's laugh grew louder at those words.

Luna and Artemis exchanged glances then nodded. "Then we will go too!" Luna spoke up." We want to protect our Princess, no matter where she is!"

The Queen smiled gratefully at them."Thank you. But I must warn you. You are all going to lose your memories." The two cats nodded.

"Very well then." she picked up the crystal in her hands. "Take care of Serena and her prince, my dear friends. The day will come when you will be by her side once again. Goodbye and Good Luck!" She turned at the now unlaughing Beryl with angry eyes.

"You will see my daughter in the future. And she and her friends will defeat you. Of that I am sure." Beryl didn't look so confident about herself anymore."COMIC MOON POWER!!!!!" she yelled. A powerful beam came forth from the crystal and engulfed, Beryl, Serena, Endymion, Luna and Artemis. Beryl's screams echoed deep into the once prosperous kingdom. "Goodbye. Be safe!"Queen Serenity whispered and fell down on the hard floor, dead.

* * * *  
AN: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry a little short. That's just 'cause it's the prologue. Next chapter starts the real thing and they'll be longer and more interesting and funny (I HOPE!)! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!!! (If I get no reviews, I won't continue because I'll thinks no one's interested so please review if you want me to continue. The more reviews, the faster I update! Just tell me what you think of the basic story plot and the chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Am I in Heaven?

**Memories Reawakened**

**AN: WOW!!! I"M SUPER EXCITED!!!! You guys are the best. I didn't expect so many reviews. It made me want to update really soon!!!! Thanks to....**_arinariena, 12345, xdeyawsx __, raye3, kagome-fan-1, TrueBell, bunnyjumps, jungleworld, loveinthebattlefield _**and **_CharmedSerenity3 _**!!!! ****Each one of your reviews made me really want to continue writing as soon as possible. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, one more thing. In my version of the story, the imperium silver crystal revives Endymion and sends him straight to Earth in his present state without being reborn into a different body. He never grew up there like in the regular manga/anime. Serena though is reborn into a new body without her memories. My version of the story is based on Season One but I changed some details. I hope it will make it better! I'll wait for ten reviews before updating to make sure everyone is still interested! So please Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But unfortunately, I don't.**

**Am I in In Heaven?**

Endymion's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. He stared at the ceiling above him and laid up straight. He looked around him, confused. Where in the universe was he? It was clear that he was not on the moon anymore.

There were countless rows of beds surrounding him and people dressed in a very unusual way. _Where am I? _he wondered again. Was there some unknown planet not under the Silver Millennium?

He looked at the people in white coats curiously. Was he in heaven? Yeah, that must be it. Beryl killed him and now he was in heaven. And those people must be angels. But had Serena survived? Was Beryl finally defeated? He gazed around him again in amazement. Heaven wasn't as heavenly as he expected. But Serena wasn't here so she was probably still living. Well, that was a relief! At least his death had a purpose to it.

"Good Morning!" said one of the angels, making her way towards him. "You've finally awakened!"

Endymion stared at her. "Good Morning. Am I in heaven?" he asked.

The angel looked pitiful. "No. You're in a hospital."

"A hospital? What's a hospital?" he asked, confused.

The angel - or whatever she was - smiled softly at him. "A hospital is where the sick and injured get treated. I'm not surprised that you don't know what it is." Her smile became compassionate again. " You probably have amnesia. No one knows what happened to you. You were found lying on the floor in a dark alley, very weak and bruised. We didn't know of any family to contact and no one came looking for you. So we just left you here until you would wake up. You've been asleep for nearly a week."

"So I'm not in heaven?" Endymion said, puzzled.

"No, but we'll help you," The lady in white said turning around. "If you need anything just call me. My name's Ninako."

"Oh, uh...Excuse me!" he called after her. "Can you tell me where I can find Princess Serenity? You know - Princess of the Moon?" he said as if it were obvious what he was talking about.

The woman laughed. "You must be having really crazy dreams! No one lives on the moon. It's just a barren wasteland."

Endymion's face fell. Beryl must've destroyed all life on the moon, just as she planned to do. From what it sounded like, the moon was gone.

"Then where's planet Earth?" he asked. "I live there and I need to get there as soon as possible. I'm the Prince and they need me."

The woman raise her eyebrows. "Are you okay? We live on planet Earth. There is no life anywhere else. And there is no man who is Prince over the entire Earth! Let alone you" she mumbled under her breath. She raised her voice back to normal tones. "I'm sorry to tell you but your dreams of Princesses of the Moon and life on other planets are false. This is real life, not fantasy."

"What do you mean only Earth can sustain life?" he asked, his eyes widening. "What happened to Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter? All the other planets? Has Beryl destroyed them all? I was just on the moon!" he said in a panicked voice.

Now it was the nurse's turn to look confused. "Young man, I think you need some sleep!" she said.

Endymion threw the covers off him. He got up from the bed and took her armor from the closet. He turned to go into another room and changed into them.

"Thank you very much for helping me get well." he said turning to the lady in white. "I must be going now."

"Wait a minute, young man!" she said trying to stop him. "You're in a hospital! You can't just leave like that. You're still weak!"

He paid her no heed. "I'm really sorry, but I need to find someone right now. It's very important." he started walking towards the door.

"You won't find no moon princess! I'm telling you!" she called after him. She sighed. That man might be handsome but he was sounded as if he had a mental problem.

Endymion waved, ignoring her comment. He walked out of heaven, or the hospital or whatever! Serena had probably survived and she was around here somewhere. Now he just had to find her.

* * * * *

Beep! Beep Beep! Loud horn sounds reached Endymion's ears. What was going on? Was there a war being broken out?

"Hey!" yelled a man, sticking his head out the window of the huge thing he was sitting in. "Get out of the way, you idiot! Are you crazy? The light turned green!"

Endymion turned and quickly ran towards the buildings, away from those huge scary things that moved without warning.

"Hey, are you okay?" said someone from behind him, having watched all that was going on. The boy looked around his age, sixteen or seventeen. He had blond hair and hazel eyes. "What were you doing standing in middle of the street like that? You could've gotten run over!"

"Well how was I supposed to know those things would start moving?" he said, slightly annoyed at the way everyone was lashing at him.

The boy gave him a weird look. "What do you mean? They're cars. They're _supposed to _move."

"Cars? Is that what they are called?" Endymion asked.

"Do you come from a foreign country?" The blond-haired boy inquired in a puzzled tone.

"Well, I'm from Earth. What is this place called?"

He laughed. "Man, you're funny! I like you. We're on Earth! Let's go inside and have a drink. I work at this place so I'll give you one. Don't worry if you don't have Japanese currency."

Endymion looked at the sign above the building, _Crown's Arcade, _and followed the teenager inside.

"Come over here!" he said gesturing Endymion to the nearest table. "What's your name by the way?"

"Endymion," he answered.

"Well that's the first time I've heard that one! Cool Name. Sound like it belongs to a prince. Especially the way you're dressed!" he eyed his armor from head to toe. "No offense meant of course. It's actually pretty cool! I'm Motoki."

"Motoki?! What kind of name is that?" Endymion asked.

He laughed. "I could ask the same think about your name. Mine's pretty normal around here."

Motoki set a cup onto the table. "Here. I got you water since you probably know what it is and----"

"Motoki! Motoki" came a call from across the room. A blond haired girl with pigtails was running towards them. _Serena?!?!?! _Endymion thought excitedly.

The girl stopped beside them. "Oh, Hi" she said turning to him and speaking like she had no clue who he was. She had a dreamy in her eyes and drool was coming from her mouth. "Who's this, Motoki? You should introduce us." she smiled and whispered so that only Motoki could hear her, "He's such a hunk!"

Endymion came towards her and hugged her fiercely, ignoring the curious stares around them.

"Serena! I was looking all over for you! Where are we?! What happened to Beryl? Did your mother defeat her? Oh I missed you so much! This place is so weird." He tightened his grip around her.

The girl blushed deeply. "Ummm... I think you got the wrong person. My name's Usagi, not Serena."

Endymion released her immediately. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said blushing a deep red. "You look exactly like the person I'm looking for!"

She nodded, secretly thrilled that such a hot guy hugged her, even if he thought she was someone else. "That's okay. I realized that you probably mixed me up. Who's Serena anyway?"

Endymion sighed. "You wouldn't believe me it I told you."

Usagi looked defiant. "Try me! Lots of weird things happened to me lately!" she said.

He sighed. "Thanks but let's go sit. I'm Endymion, by the way."

She smiled. "That's cool name! Never heard it before. But come sit here and I'll hear your story...."

* * * * *

Endymion took a drink of water from the cup and set it down on the table in front of him. He watched Usagi sip something mysterious from across from him. She looked up, signaling him to begin.

"Well, I guess I'll start off with once upon a time, right?" He laughed, mostly to himself. "It sounds like we're talking about something from a thousand years ago." He paused and his smile suddenly disappeared. "We are in the year one thousand, aren't we? The Silver Millennium?"

Usagi stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

Endymion began to look apprehensive. "So we're not?" he said nervously.

She shook her head. "No. We're in the third millennium."

"You mean I somehow got transported ahead in time?!" he was shell-stuck.

She looked throughly confused. "I don't see how that could happen but I guess."

Endymion sighed. "Well, let me just continue. A thousand years ago - more like yesterday to me - there was a time called the Silver Millennium. At that time, Queen Serenity was ruler of the moon and most of the universe."

"Do you mean to tell me that there was once life on the moon and other planets?" Usagi asked incredulously.

Endymion sighed. "I told you wouldn't believe me."

"No, No!" she reassured him. "It just sounds outrageous. But continue."

"Anyway, Queen Serenity's daughter was Princess Serenity, otherwise known as Serena. At that time, I was Prince Endymion of Earth."

"You were prince over the entire earth?! Wicked Cool! I'm sitting here talking to a prince!!" Usagi said, giggling excitedly.

Endymion smiled at her. "Yeah. So to make a long story short, I met Serena and we fell in love. The problem was that communication between Earth and the Moon was against the ways of the gods. But we didn't care. We were already in middle of a forbidden love."

"Oh that is so cool!" Usagi interrupted again. "Forbidden Love?!?! I love that stuff!"

"Well, it's not so pleasant when it's happening to you." he mumbled grumpily. "Anyway, first we had to meet in secret. After a while, her mother, Queen Serenity, found out. She was a very wise woman and she could tell in a minute if someone was good or bad. She knew right away she could trust me but her kingdom wasn't so sure. Because of that, we still had to meet in secret." He sighed at this point.

"Later on, we became engaged. But a few weeks later before we were to be married, Queen Beryl of the Nega Verse invaded the moon. She destroyed everything and that is why it's barren today."

"She sounds horrible" Usagi commented.

Endymion nodded. "She was. She tried to kill Serena but I arrived just in time and saved her. But Beryl killed me. At least, I thought she did. But the next thing I knew, I was here. I don't know what happened to the moon but hopefully at least Serena survived."

Usagi was staring at the ceiling, dreamily. "It's so romantic..... I wish I could fall in love like that!"

He smiled happily at those words. "Thanks for believing my story."

She lowered her head to look at him. "With what happened a few weeks ago, I'll believe anything...."

* * * * *

AN: Isn't it funny to hear Usagi talking like that she wished that would happen to her and it did! And Endymion telling her a story that happened to HER! LOL! Anyway, I LOVE writing this story! Especially with all the reviews! So thanks again! The more reviews the faster I update! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. Luna and Sailor Moon

**Memories Reawakened**

**AN: Sorry the chap's a bit later than I wanted. I got caught up in homework but anyway I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY BECAUSE OF THE REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks a ton to..... **_CharmedSerenity3, arinariena , Linata Risako Sadayo, bunnyjumps, loveinthebattlefield, xdeyawsx, Silvermoonlight9, jungleworld, TrueBel__l_** !!!!! You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing please!!! And as usual I'll wait for ten reviews before updating. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But unfortunately, I don't.**

**Luna and Sailor Moon **

Usagi flipped through the rack of clothing enthusiastically.

"How 'bout this?" she took out a bright red shirt that said on it _'My girlfriend loves me!' _and held it out in front of her.

Endymion grimaced. "No way! I'm still from the eleventh century you know. One thousand years ago. Go easy on me!"

Usagi giggled and slipped it back on the rack between the shirts. "I thought it was cool." she continued to look through the clothing. Men shopping wasn't really her thing but any trip to the mall was good enough for her.

"This looks good."said Endymion, shoving an ugly green jacket into her arms. "I think I'll take it. Now let's go. I'm feel out of place here."

"Yuck! Do you have any sense of fashion in your time period?!" Usagi said, sticking out her tongue in disgust. She threw it back on the shelf.

Endymion sighed. "Remind me again why we have to do this."

Usagi turned to him. "Well don't you want to hear my story? I told you I know someone from the moon that might be able to help you. But I can only tell you more about me if she gives me permission."

"So why can't I just go in my armor? I don't want to buy new clothing." he said exasperatingly.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You look like a knight from the middle ages in that thing you're I think it's cool, everyone else would think it's weird." she eyed him from head to toe. "You have to at least _try_ to fit in. And the first step in doing that is _dressing_ like you're from our time."

He looked pensive for a moment. "I realized that everyone dressed differently around here. I guess it's really me who's dressing weird." he laughed and turned back to continue searching. Fifteen minutes later he pulled out a plain black t-shirt.

"This is good." he said, impatiently. "And I like black. Now let's go."

Usagi eyed the shirt thoughtfully. "Yeah. It's pretty good. But I still thought the red one was cooler."

Endymion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let's go already" he said impatiently as he hurried her over to the counter.

"Wait a minute!" Usagi said, grabbing his hand. "You have to try it on first. How do you know if it fits?! I_ am_ paying for it after all."

Endymion clenched his fist impatiently. "Okay, Okay."

"And take this." Usagi handed him a pair of dark jean pants. "Every normal Japanese boy has one."

Endymion went into the dressing room impatiently and turned the knob to lock it. Usagi calmly waited for him to finish changing.

About two minutes later, he came out of the room looking sheepish. "How is it?" he asked.

Usagi stared at his with dreamy looking eyes. "You look like a movie star! It's looks sooo cool. Everyone's gonna be so jealous of me because they're gonna think I'm your girlfriend." she giggled. "Now don't take it off. I'll pay for it and we'll head over to my place." She gave him a huge smile and Endymion couldn't help but smile back.

"You sound just like Serena! All cute and bubbly" He grinned.

Usagi jumped into the air excitedly. "He said I'm cute! Did you hear that? A prince thinks I'm cute!" Her face was beaming with happiness.

* * * * *

Usagi opened the door to the house and walked in briskly, Endymion striding after her.

"Let's just hope my father's not home." she leaned in to whisper. "He's a bit overprotective of me when it comes to boys." she moved away from his ear and raised her voice to a shout. "Hi Mom! I'm home. Is Dad here?"

"No! He's still at work. Should I call him?" came Mrs. Tsukino's shout from deep in the kitchen.

"No, no!" she shouted desperately."I was just asking."

Usagi sighed with relief. "Come up then!" she whispered. They headed up the stairs and made a right towards Usagi's room.

"Can you wait here for a second?!" Usagi asked. "If Luna- that's my friend - finds out that I told you she'll have a fit so let me just tell her first. Sorry!" She slammed the door shut in his face, though not rudely.

Endymion stared. Luna? Was Luna here also?_ Nah, _he said to himself, _It's probably just a coincidence..  
_

He pressed his ears against the door to hear what was they were saying.

"I can't believe you, Usagi! I told you not to tell anyone except the Sailor Scouts about me." said a reproachful voice from inside. Endymion pushed away the realization of how familiar it sounded. "How can you go telling someone you just met?" continued the voice.

"But I didn't, Luna." said Usagi. "I just told him you were my friend not that you were a cat that could talk! He thinks you're a person." Endymion raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Luna! Please!"

"No means no, Usagi! I'm not some cat you show off to your friends. I'm here to find our princess not to help you fool around with boys!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Usagi excitedly. "I'll let him in and tell him to talk about his moon life and if he satisfies you then you'll talk to him and I can tell him more about me. Deal?" Apparently, she didn't wait for an answer because Endymion heard her footsteps approaching the door and he quickly moved away so she wouldn't know he was listening.

The door opened slowly. "Come in, Endymion." she said gesturing him inside.

He walked in to the room and saw a small black cat sitting on the bed. The cat had a crescent shaped bald spot on her forehead. He widened his eyes in shock.

"LUNA! Is that you? What are you doing here?!" asked Endymion in surprise. The cat remained silent and just stared at him as if she didn't know who he was.

Usagi raised her eyes. "Do you know Luna? That's good. It'll makes it easier for her to believe you. But before she talks, you need to prove that you are Prince Endymion. Tell her about the Moon Kingdom." the cat shot her a death glare. " I mean - I mean- Of course she doesn't talk I was just joking!" she laughed nervously. "My friend is hiding somewhere in this room and will only come out if you give her details about your memories of the Moon Kingdom."

He chuckled softly. "You can't fool me, Luna but all right. How's this?! I'm Prince Endymion and I somehow got transported to this time period. I don't know how. But I _am_ hoping you'll help me find Serena." Luna remained silent and he sighed. "I tried to save her from Beryl before she died but I got killed in the process. I don't know if she survived. I'm assuming Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal to defeat Beryl and the Nega Verse. After all, if Beryl won then she would've destroyed Earth as well." He paused. "Is that better? Do you believe me now?"

The black cat looked thoughtful for a moment than burst out. "Prince Endymion! How did you get your memories back?! It's me, Luna! Princess Serena's guardian."

Endymion sighed with relief. "So it is you! I wasn't so sure at first. I mean Usagi looks exactly liked Serena and she isn't her."

Luna stared at Usagi. "No way is Usagi and Serena the same person. There is absolutely nothing Princessy about her."

"Hey! I'm listening you know!" Usagi glared.

"So tell me Luna. How'd we end up here?!" Endymion interrupted curiously.

Luna laid down comfortably upon Usagi's bed. "Endymion already told you the story, Usagi. I'm assuming that Endymion knows more than me. And, if I'm not mistaken, when Beryl was defeated through the Imperium Silver Crystal, it must have backfired a bit from Queen Serenity's lack of energy. Therefore, you were born onto Earth with all your memories. Everyone else, on the other hand, lost them, like they were suppose to." Luna sighed deeply. "I guess it's better that you were born with your memories. It took me a long time to retrieve _my_ memories. And I still didn't get all of them. Only the ones of the time right before Beryl was defeated."

Luna stopped and thought for a long while. Endymion remained silent, waiting for more information."That's what Sailor Moon is for. To help us search for Serena and defeat Beryl. But now that the moon princess and all of us have been revived, so were Beryl and her minions."

Endymion gasped. "You mean Beryl has been revived too?!" Luna nodded, clearly upset. "Wait a minute," Endymion was now confused. "Who's Sailor Moon?"

"Me." cut in Usagi. "I'm the defender of Love and Justice. Me and my three other friends have the job to fight the Nega Verse and find our princess. We're the Sailor Scouts team. That's why I believed your story so easily." she grinned." And that's why we are going to work together to find Serena and defeat the Nega Verse!"

Endymion smiled. "I'm really happy that you're going to help me, Usagi. Or should I say Sailor Moon, defender of Love and Justice and protector of Tokyo!" Usagi beamed at his words.

* * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!


	4. A New Name, A New Disguise

**Memories Reawakened**

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews!!!!! They make me really happy**. ** Special Thanks a ton to..... **_justa reader, CharmedSerenity3 , PosionIvy89 , loveinthebattlefield , Linata Risako Sadayo, xdeyawsx_**!!! BTW, I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story so can anyone please volunteer. Thanks! Anyway, Let the chap begin!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon I would be out in the world and getting to know my fans. But Unfortunately I don't. **

*** * * * * **

**A New Name, A New Disguise**

Usagi skipped down the stairs happily, Endymion lagging behind her. "Hurry!" she called excitedly. "I want to show you all the yummy foods you probably never heard of! Ice Cream.... Chocolate.... Pizza..... Mmmm" she rubbed her stomach vigoursly to emphasize her point.

Endymion laughed. "You sure seem like a big eater!" Usagi grinned and opened the fridge door. She poured a glass of cold water from the pitcher and handed it to him.

"Drink it until I find us something to eat." she said, sticking her head back in the fridge. He thanked her and gulped down the cup with a refreshed look on his face.

"Hey Usagi," he put down the empty cup on the table. "Does your mother know I'm here?"

Usagi turned her head for a second. "No. But don't worry. She won't care. It's my father we have to worry about." She rolled her eyes. "He's a bit.... you know.... overprotective."

She set a bowl of Macaroni and cheese on the table. " I don't know when this was invented so---"

"Italy. Around the 1500s (**AN: Sorry. I made the date up. I couldn't find in Wikipedia when Pasta was invented)**" cut in her mother as she stepped into the kitchen. "Who's this Usagi?" She look at Endymion curiously.

Usagi groaned and whispered to Endymion. "Sorry. She really into history. Always giving me lectures." she raised her voice again. "This is my friend. His name's Endymion."

Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "Well glad to meet you. I'm glad Usagi's found a boyfriend. Even if my husband might not approve!"

"Ma!" Usagi groaned in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mistress." He said politely. She gave him a funny look. "Uuhhh. I mean...." he was at a loss for words.

"Mrs. Tsukino!" Usagi hissed under her breath.

"....Mrs Tsukino." he finished with a smile.

Usagi's mother grinned back at him and put the bowl of macaroni in the microwave. After two minutes, she took it out and set it onto the table, where it sat looking warm and appetizing.

Endymion stared in amazement. " Wow! How'd the food heat up so quickly?" he said aghast. Usagi pinched him. He laughed nervously. Another mistake. Groan. "You see, I'm from a foreign country so I don't know much about that heating thing." He smiled stupidly.

"Oh really?! Where do you come from?!" she asked curiously, her back now turned. He looked at Usagi in alarm.

"America!" she said in an undertone.

"America." he said aloud.

"Oh?" she said curiously. "My friend lives there and she has a microwave." So that was what it's called! "But I guess your family doesn't bring it into the house. It _does_ have radiation after all."

Endymion sighed with relief. The conversation had finally ended. His relief was very shortly interrupted when a shouting voice caused him to look up from his bowl of the strange food with alarm.

"Usagi! Didn't I tell you not to talk with boys?!" a man yelled. Probably her father. "And this one's way too old for you." He was staring at him with what seemed liked disgust.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just came here to help Usagi with her school work." he said, winking at Mrs. Tsukino, who smiled back with what seemed to be a relief.

Mr. Tsukino raised his eyes suspiciously. "I've never known Usagi to care much about school work."

"Yeah, but I convinced her that I'd take her on a date if she did well." Definitely the wrong thing to say. The smiles disappeared from Usagi's and her mother's face almost immediately.

" I'm sorry, Mr. Tsukino." Endymion said politely. "I'll leave now."

Usagi got up in a huff, knowing that convincing her father was useless. "You're so annoying, Dad!" She turned to lead Endymion toward the front of the house.

"Sorry," she said embarrassedly " He's very.... you know...." she looked very uncomfortable.

He smiled comfortingly. "Thats okay. I understand." Usagi opened the door and let him out, a look of despair on her face.

Endymion bent down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Usagi." he smiled broadly. Her face turned a dark shade of crimson as she smiled softly in return. "Bye!" he called as he walked out the front gate, waving to her. Usagi stood there caressing her cheek in utter amazement.

* * * * *

Endymion plopped down on the bed and looked around the furnished apartment Motoki had found him. It wasn't much but enough to live in comfortably. His mind wandered back to Usagi. Why did she seem so much like Serena and yet she wasn't? Even Luna said she wasn't. Usagi was Sailor Moon and that was that!_ She's not Serena!_ he reprimanded himself. _So don't get your hopes up._

She's not Serena. She's not Serena. She's not Serena. He kept repeating this sentence to himself. You're just torturing yourself. As he repeated those words, he drifted off to another place.

On the Moon! He realized excitedly. He ran around calling Serena's name but there was no sound to be heard at all. Everything was just as he had left it. Just no people.

"Serena! Serena! It's me, Endy! Endymion!" he cried out. "Can you hear me? Anyone?" Silence. Then he saw it. A long blond haired girl standing on the porch, watching him. He couldn't see her face, but he knew without a doubt it was who he looking for.

"Serena! Serena!" he called out happily. But the girl didn't seem to recognize him. "Serena!" he called again.

"Tuxedo Mask," she said mysteriously. He looked at her baffled. "Become Tuxedo Mask. Find the Imperium Silver Crystal. Find me." With that, her image faded into the darkness.

"Wait! Princess!" he said in desperation. "Where is it? Where are _you_? "

He sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down his cheeks. What in the world was that dream all about?! What is supposed to tell him something?! Where was Serena? Tuxedo Mask?! His mind was boggling with confusing questions.

Well one thing was for sure. He was going to try his best to become this Tuxedo Mask guy and help Usagi and the Sailor Scouts find Serena!

**(AN: That was a dream in case you didn't realize)**

* * * * * *

**(AN: Venus didn't meet the scouts yet.)**

Sailor Moon raised her tiara and lunged it at the monster in front of her, crying out, "Moon Tiara Action!". The creature dodged the tiara by a few inches and landed in front of Mercury who immediately called out her attack. The Bubble Blast left it weakened considerably but it was left still standing.

Sailor Moon took this opportunity to try her tiara again. "Moon Tiara Action!" she yelled and threw it forward. This time the tiara hitting the monster right in the stomach. Perfect aim! The brute turned to dust in front of their eyes.

The four slapped five eagerly.

"Another perfect job done!...." said Mars, flinging her long black hair behind her.

"....The Sailor Scouts!...." said Mercury with a smile.

"....Who are always here!....." Jupiter said.

"....To save the day!!!" finished Moon with a giggle.

They heard a sudden slow clap behind them. "Very good. Very good." said a deep slow voice. The foursome turned to see a tall handsome man dressed in a neatly ironed black tuxedo with a white mask covering his eyes. "Looks like you didn't need my help after all! But that was a pretty weak monster anyway!" he chuckled.

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all!" she snapped. "Who are you anyway?!" Moon and Mars were staring at him dreamily.

"I must be dreaming!" said Moon dreamily, drool running down her chin.

"Or in heaven!" added Mars with her hands placed in her palms, examining the picture of beauty in front of her.

"Oh, Usagi!" the man in the tuxedo said with a laugh. "You're always the same. Falling for any guy you meet!"

The three turned on her accusingly.

"You know him?" asked Mercury in surprise. "How does he know that you're Sailor Moon anyway? Don't tell me you told someone!"

Usagi stared at the man in front of her in a mix of surprise and curiosity. "Ummm.... Could you tell me who you are?" she asked confused.

He laughed in amusement and removed his mask. "Now do you recognize me?!" he said with a grin.

"Endymion?!?!?" she said in utmost shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Who _is _he, Usagi?!" asked Jupiter impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!" she turned to them. "This is Endymion. He's a friend I met at Motoki's place."

"Tuxedo Mask." he corrected. "When I'm in this form, I'm Tuxedo Mask. Just like right now you are Sailor Moon instead of Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi stared. "Tuxedo Mask, where'd you come up with such a name?!" she asked curiously, a smile now coming upon her face.

"I recently had a weird dream." He answered, looking thoughtful. "Serena told me to find the Imperium Silver Crystal. When I find it, she said I will find her. She told me to dress up as Tuxedo Mask and help you fight the Nega Verse."

"What is this guy talking about?" asked Mars in confusement.

"Usagi, you better explain to us what's going on!" Jupiter said with her hands on her hips.

"Who is he? Is he on our side?" asked the ever-cautious Sailor Mercury.

Usagi smiled. "First let me introduce_ you_ to Endymion. So..." She pointed at Sailor Mars. "That's Rei, Sailor Mars." she moved her hand slightly to the right. "Makoto. Sailor Jupiter. " she pointed at the blue-haired girl on the right. " and Ami, Sailor Mercury." she paused for a moment then turned to him. "And this is Endymion. Prince of the Earth from the time there was life on the moon."

The three stared. "Well..." began Ami hesitantly, speaking for the three of them, **(AN: Now I'm going to use their regular names since they're not in battle)** "We really wouldn't believe you. But I guess since we're trying to find Princess Serena of the Moon, there could be a Prince of-- Wait a minute! You actually know Princess Serena?!?!" she said, amazed.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We were lovers - engaged - and I was born here with all my memories. Luna said it was probably some backfiring of the Imperium Silver Crystal. So I'm also trying to find Serena."

"Well, we're going to help you!" Rei said with a smile, now realizing he could be trusted.

"Yeah!" Makoto added in. "You can count on the Sailor Scouts."

"You got it!" said Ami.

He looked pleased. "Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me!" And with that he turned on his feet and left the four standing there with fanciful looks in their eyes.

* * * * * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Amusment Park Panic

**Memories Reawakened**

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry for the long update. I've been really busy. Thanks a ton for all the reviews. Big hugs to.... **_CharmedSerenity3, xdeyawsx, TrueBell, raye3, merangelgal, loveinthebattlefield_** and**_ 12345_** !!! Sorry if there was a little misunderstanding. Endymion was brought forward into the future with his full memories rather than being reborn. I was corrected that the Japanese version of Princess Serena is Serenity so I'll now be using 'Serenity'. Sorry for the all the confusion. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Amusement Park Panic**

Rei strode into Crown's Arcade holding two red tickets in her hand. "Hi, guys!" She greeted the group sitting at the table. "Hi, Endymion," she smiled broadly at him.

He looked up and grinned back. "Hello. Rei, was it?!" He asked reassuringly.

She beamed. "That's right, look!" She waved the two red tickets in the air. "I got two tickets to Adventure World, an amusement park. That's a place with lots of rides and fun things to do." She said quickly. "Do you want to come, Endymion?" Her voice became excited.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. She hated the idea of him spending the whole day alone with Rei. It just irked her. At that moment, the realization hit her. She was in love with Endymion. There was no denying it. He was strong, handsome and brave. But her conscience always bothered her when she was with him alone. Serenity was destined for him. Not her. Not simple, klutzy Usagi Tsukino. She shook her head vigorously. She could not show him she was in love with him. That wouldn't be right, at all.

"Sure," he said. "And why don't we invite everyone along? It'll be really fun." Rei's face fell at his words**. **

_Why doesn't he get it?_ She wondered irritably. _I want to go with him. Alone with him!_

"But I only have two tickets..." She said in a complaining voice.

"That's okay," interrupted Usagi, smirking at the given opportunity to come along. "We'll buy our own; so can we come Endy?" She smiled. purposely refraining from catching Rei's eye. If looks could kill, she knew she'd be as good as dead if her eyes met with Rei's.

"Sure," he smiled back at her. "So this Sunday, right Rei?" Rei nodded her head stiffly. He barely noticed. "Great, so we'll all meet there at eleven. Usagi, will you take me since I don't know the way?" He questioned.

Rei gritted her teeth. Her plan was ruined. Now that the others were coming along, there was no way she could consider it a date. In fact, with Usagi there, he would barely even pay attention to her. Usagi would be swooning over him and demanding his attention for the entire day.

She beamed, sticking her tongue out rudely at Rei and then turned back to Endymion. "Yeah," she smiled. Rei turned without a word and left the arcade in a huff.

"What's wrong with her?" Endymion asked. His question was greeted with silence on the table around him.

* * * *

Usagi took out some money from her wallet. "I'll pay for you since Rei 'forgot' to give you the ticket," she said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. She turned to Endymion. "I've got some extra allowance saved up."

"That's okay." He took out some money from his pocket. "She did give me the ticket. Just yesterday. And I also have some money. Motoki got me a job at the arcade." He placed one thousand yen on the counter. Usagi smiled and shoved the extra money back into her wallet.

"Two student tickets please," she addressed the lady at the ticket counter.

"Sure," the lady said taking the yen from Usagi's hand and placing it into the register. "Enjoy your day at Adventure Land." She ended almost mechanically.

Usagi grabbed Endymion by the forearm and skipped into the park enthusiastically, still holding him by the arm. "Come on, let's go meet everyone else!" she said happily.

"Okay," Endymion laughed. "Can you please let go of my arm?"

"Usagi! Endymion!" She heard Makoto's voice call from far ahead. She ran ahead to meet a scowling Rei, a beaming Makoto, and a smiling Ami.

"Hi Usagi." Greeted Ami. Rei was frowning, but Usagi decided to ignore her.

"Hi!" Usagi said, panting heavily from the run. Endymion then found his way right beside her.

"Hi everyone," he greeted. "Well, shall we go then? I want to see what this park is all about. Thanks for inviting me, Rei." He grinned at her, in hopes of cheering her up. He was still unsure of why she was scowling. Her contorted face immediately loosened at those words as she smiled.

"Let's go," Makoto called, already far ahead. "Hurry before the lines get too long."

"Hey, Endy," Rei said "Will you go on the ride with me?" She asked, smirking at Usagi's face, which was hardening with jealousy and anger.

"Sure," he said. Rei looked absolutely delighted. She pulled him out of Usagi's firm grip. Electricity passed between the eyes of the two rivals. Finally, Rei just pulled Endymion to stand near her, leaving Usagi gritting her teeth as she watched them climb into the roller coaster car together. Endymion just groaned as the argument finally ended. _Girls, _he muttered to himself.

* * * * *

Usagi looked up towards the evening sky. "We can go on one last ride," she commented. "So let's make it good."

"How about the haunted house?" Ami suggested. "We haven't gone there yet." The others nodded there approval and began walking. A few minutes later, they were staring into the face of a small, shabby building. The windows were falling apart and an eerie sound was coming from inside.

"I'm not scared!" said Rei haughtily. "This stuff is so stupid and fake." She was clearly trying to impress Endymion with her bravery.

"But I hate these things," Usagi said in a complaining voice. "Can you come with me, Endy?" She asked.

Rei shot her a glowering look for, what it seemed to the others, the millionth time that day, and proceeded to wait in line beside Makoto and Ami. A while later the door finally opened in front of Endymion and Usagi and they strode in together.

They walked in darkness, but nothing happened. Usagi looked around, waiting for something to happen. Something suddenly lunged out at them causing Usagi to retaliate in fear and grab Endymion's arm. He chuckled making Usagi to redden slightly.

They continued walking and Usagi was determined to show her bravery in front of Endymion. Suddenly, the moving bloody monsters went still in front of her. Usagi froze, but Endymion continued walking as if nothing had happened. She quickly pushed all thoughts out of her mind and rushed back to his side. Her watch gave a sudden loud beep. She opened it and saw Ami's face on the small screen.

"Usagi, hurry out of there!" She said desperately. "There's a youma. We need your help! Nephrite's shut down all the electricity in the park. Hurry!" The screen went blank.

Endymion peered at her through the darkness. "How are we supposed to get out of here when there's not even a speck of light?" Usagi thought quickly, then ran ahead. "Wait!" he called quickly. But it was too late. Usagi had slammed into a hard surface that sounded like a wooden door. "We can't go running in this darkness. You'll crash into things." Endymion said, grabbing her palm. She turned to look at him. She couldn't really see much of his face. "Sit down!" He said, taking his seat on the hard stone floor. Usagi sighed and did the same.

"What are we going to do?" She asked desperately. "They need help. We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Endymion's hand tightened around her palm, causing her heartbeat to quicken considerably.

"They will have to do it on their own," he said firmly. "For now, we don't have any way out of here until the electricity comes back." Usagi sighed in defeat and became silent.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she heard Endymion mutter to himself. "Now why would that be?" She looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She saw his face move slightly in the blackness though she could not tell which way he was looking towards.

"You see, when you scouts were in danger the other time, I felt my blood boiling. It was like something was telling me to go save you." He paused thoughtfully. "But I don't feel anything right now and the all the sailor scouts- except you of course - are in danger. I just can't understand why. Something is pulling me towards you, I think."

Usagi smiled. "Maybe I am Serenity after all." She laughed. "Just kidding. I would never be a princess, would I?" Her laugh sounded a touch nervous. She couldn't let him know that she liked him! Endymion raised his eyebrows.

There was silence for a while. Usagi was deep in thought. Why would such a thing happen? Why would his blood boil when she was in danger when she was definitely not Serenity? Thoughts along the same line were running through Endymion's mind.

Suddenly, a fake monster flung in front of them, as if to inform them that the electricity had come back to life. Usagi got up. "The electricity's back," she said unnecessarily. "Let's go."

* * * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. An Artful Legend

Chapter Six

**AN: I'm really sorry it's sooo late! I'm really going to try to have the next chap out quicker. Anyway, big hugs to...**_CharmedSerenity3, TsukiyoTenshi, xdeyawsx, crescent-starchild09_**. Thanks a lot to all of you. Please review. Thanks and enjoy!**

An Artful Legend

Usagi sat at the table racking her head over the complicated math problems. She knocked her pen against the table repeatedly in frustration.

"I hate Math!" She yelled to the ceiling. "These problems make no sense!" A sudden banging pounded at her door. _Who could it be this time?_ She groaned. _Could it be Mom? _she thought_ I'm doing my homework so she has nothing to worry about_.

"Usagi, open up!" She heard a voice from the other side of the door. The banging persisted. "Hurry!"

Usagi got up and slowly made her way toward the door. She turned the knob and tilted her head down to look at the floor. "What is it, Luna?" she said in exasperation. "This math homework is really annoying me."

"There's an attack at the park!" Luna said frantically. "Transform immediately."

Usagi tore down the hall, all other problems forgotten. The city of Tokyo came before her stupid math homework! "Got it Luna!" She hurried down the staircase and slammed the front door behind her.

She ran toward the front gate and noticed her mother, climbing out of the car, carrying a couple of heavy shopping bags in her hands.

"Sorry, Mom. I can't help you!" She said in a pant as she ran past. "I'm in a hurry."

"Usagi!" Her mother let the bags down onto the floor with a loud thud. "Get back here! Did you forget that you're grounded for two weeks for failing your English test?"

"I'm really sorry, Mom!" She called, already halfway down the block. "I'll make it up to you!"

"Usagi!" Her mother shouted.

Usagi continued running ahead. _Oh boy_, she grumbled. _Mom's going to kill me when I get back. Sometimes I just wish she knew I was Sailor Moon. It'd make things a whole lot easier_.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the park. "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" she yelled, raising her arm into the air, in a confident gesture. As soon as she finished transforming, she cut across the grass in search of the source of the attack.

"Help me!" A young panicky voice called from within the dense trees and shrubbery. "Somebody-" His voice was cut off, apparently by the captor, trying to prevent any help from arriving.

As she neared the direction in which the voice was coming from she heard a mocking voice. "No one can help you now, you pathetic human." The voice was deep and by now, annoyingly familiar.

"Stop right there!" She called.

"Who's there?" the voice said in annoyance. "I suggest you don't interfere."

Sailor Moon stepped out from between the trees. Nephrite was bent threateningly over a young, frantic-looking teenage boy.

"You better let him go now, you slimeball!" She said. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Nephrite let the boy down onto the floor fiercely. "Aaah, Sailor Moon. Always here to save the day, aren'y you?" he said sarcastically.

Sailor Moon smirked with satisfaction. "That's right and soon enough my friends'll be here and we'll wipe you off the face of the Earth."

Nephrite let out an evil laugh. "We'll see about that." Sailor Moon cast a worried look at the now-unconscious boy. "Appreciate your last moments, Sailor Moon!" he said, conjuring up a ball of energy and lunging it directly at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, missing the attack by seconds.

Nephite quickly threw another blast, this time it was unable to miss her. Sailor Moon, realizing that she could not make it in time, slammed her palms against her eyes and shut them in obvious fright. Nothing happened.

She cautiously removed one hand and slowly opened one eye. Tuxedo Mask was standing in front of her, defending them both with a sharp, metal sword.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She said in relief.

"Don't move," he whispered through gritted teeth, still trying to block the energy Nephrite kept throwing, with his sword. She nodded slowly.

Nephrite let down his hands and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Where do you come from, Tuxedo Mask?" he spat.

Tuxedo Mask cautiously let down his sword to his side. "I see Beryl's brainwashing is still in effect one thousand years later," he said dejectedly.

Nephrite raised his eyesbrows. "What are you talking about?" he said rudely.

Tuxedo Mask sighed deeply. "During the Silver Millennium, I have also tried to remind you of the strong friendship, you, the generals and I once shared, but to no avail. I'm surprised Beryl kept you as her minions for so long."

Nephrite's face contorted in anger. "What nonsense are you sputtering, Tuxedo Mask? I will not fall for it, even if Queen Beryl does demand of us that we not harm you, for reasons unbeknownst to me."

Sailor Moon pulled at Tuxedo Mask's sleeve. "What are you talking about? That creep used to be your friend? He used to work for you? And where'd you get that sword from, anyway?"

Tuxedo Mask grinned. "It was still attached to my armor when the imperium silver crystal sent me forward in time. Every prince is entitled to own a sword. Are we not?" His smile disappeared as he cast a glance at Nephrite. "And as for him, yes, he was my friend, along with the other generals that work with him."

Sailor Moon stared at Nephrite with a mixture of shock and disgust. "Him? I still can't believe it!"

"Well, since I have orders from Queen Beryl not to harm you," Nephrite interrupted. "I have no reason to be here any longer." And with that, he disappeared.

Hurried footsteps and panting were now heard behind them. They turned to see the other scouts running towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Sailor Mercury asked as they all came to a halt. "We're so sorry we couldn't make it here sooner!"

Sailor Moon grinned. "That's okay. Tuxedo Mask saved me!" she cast him an affectionate glance as he smiled back. Sailor Mars was glaring at them jealously.

"Well, lucky he came to save you," she said in obvious annoyance. "We all know how incompetent you are alone!"

Sailor Moon shot Sailor Mars a death glare and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't think so," he said. "Sailor Moon's a great leader. She's brave, compassionate and always ready to lend a hand. It's not about strength that counts in a great leader. It's the heart that counts, isn't that right, Sailor Moon?" he smiled at her comfortingly. She nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right!" she beamed. "Well, let's go then," She skipped along happily down the path, Tuxedo Mask right by her side.

* * * *

Usagi stood outside Crown's Arcade staring at the 'Sailor V' video game poster. Her heart filled with glee. It was finally out! _Well, a few minutes won't hurt, _she told herself as she strode eagerly through the doors. She sat by the machines and took out a few yen. She slipped them through the slots and looked up at the screen.

I wish I could be like Sailor V, she sighed. A perfect scout in every way. Not a failure like me. She pushed the button hurriedly in an attempt to defeat the monster.

"Come on!" she cried out loud. She pushed the button a few more times before the screen flashed in front of her. GAME OVER! She banged her hand on the machine in frustration.

"Hello, Usagi. How are you?" Said someone from behind her. "I think I'm starting to see how these -what are they called- machines?- work. They're really interesting to look at." She looked up to see Endymion smiling down at her.

"Hi, Endy!" She greeted, getting up.

"I have some news for you," he told her. " Motoki and I are going to be living together. It's really difficult for me to afford living in an apartment, so Motoki asked his parents and they said I can move into his apartment. I'm so glad," he gave her another wide smile.

"That's great!" Usagi said happily. "It'll be fun for you to live with Motoki."

"Yes, I'm very thankful to him," Endymion said. "And Usagi, I wanted to ask you for a favor. Motoki told me they are having an art show in the city center. In a-a ..." He paused for a moment, as if he forgot what he wanted to say.

"Museum?" Usagi suggested.

"Right!" He smiled. "So I'm very interested in seeing paintings from your time. Motoki said he is can't skip work on that day so I was wondering if you could come with me?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Sure," she grinned. "I'm not so into art and paintings but I'll take you. It's no problem."

Endymion had a grateful look on his face. "Thank you." He said. "It really means a lot to me."

* * * * *

Endymion and Usagi strode through the hall while Endymion stared with interest at the numerous painting lining the walls.

"This one is very interesting." Endymion commented, pointing to an old painting of the night shining over a sleeping city. "I wonder who was the painter."

The lady standing next to them piped up. "Oh, that's called 'The Starry Night', by Vincent van Gogh. It's a classic." She turned and smiled at them. "I'm sorry for intruding, I just happened to know a bit about these paintings, so I thought you would like to know the answer."

"No. I'm very grateful," said Endymion turning to look at her. "Can you tell me about any of the other paintings that capture your interest?"

"Sure," the lady smiled. "That one particularly strikes a chord in me. It's so beautiful." She pointed at a portrait slightly down the hall. Endymion and Usagi walked slightly to stand directly in front of it.

"Wow!" Usagi said. "It really is beautiful." There was a young, pretty girl in a long, white dress and long flowing blond hair, standing with her palms in front of her, in front of a full moon.

"Yes," the woman said, not taking her eye off it. "It's called, 'The Moon Legend'"

"The Moon Legend?" Asked Usagi in shock. "Endymion, did you hear that?" She turned to look at him but he was somewhere deep in thought.

"Serenity..." He whispered. "Serenity...."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Is that Serenity? That painting is of Princess Serenity?" She stared at it. "Wow! She really does look like me only prettier!"

Endymion wasn't listening. He turned abruptly towards the woman and said, "I'm sorry, but can you tell me more about this painting."

The woman took her eyes off it to turn to him, "Well, there was a legend that there was once life on the moon. The girl in this painting was the princess of the moon. She is standing like that because she lost her beloved, who died protecting her. She is waiting, hoping that he will some rescue her. Some say she committed suicide in her miserym but no one knows for sure. It is a legend after all." And with that the lady turned and with a smile and quickly made her way down the hall.

Endymion raised his arm and slowly moved his finger down the painting. "I'm coming, Serenity. I'm coming..."

* * * * *

Endymion was still deep in thought when he and Usagi walked out of the art museum. Usagi looked at him worriedly. _He must really miss Serenity,_ she thought to herself. _And after hearing that she might have committed suicide. It must be really hard on him_.

"Umm... Endymion... I know I've told you already but I'll try my hardest to help you find Serenity." Usagi said hesitantly.

Endymion looked up at her and slowly broke into a smile. "Thank you Usagi, really."

Usagi looked down in shame. "I know everyone keeps telling me that I'm a failure scout and I'm not suited to be Sailor Moon, but I'm still going to try my hardest." A tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

Endymion raised his finger and wiped her eyes. She looked up and stared into his midnight-blue eyes. "Usagi, it doesn't matter what they think. You were chosen to be Sailor Moon because you were suited for the job. You and no one else. Even if you make some mistakes, you are the best defender of love and justice that I know."

She wiped another tear that was threatening to fall. "Really?" she asked, her voice choking with tears.

He smiled at her. "Really. You are a dear friend to me, Usagi," he said encouragingly. Usagi smiled and rubbed her eyes to wipe off the last of the water in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

* * * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I know Usagi seemed like a big baby in this chapter but bear with me. I'm really excited for the next chapter. It should be really good!


	7. The Masked Ball

**Chapter Six**

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing. Big hugs to.... **_CharmedSerenity3, SerentiyMoonGodness, xdeyawsx, Century Fighter, Danni, TsukiyoTenshi, loveinthebattlefield, hit60, crescent-starchild09, _**and **_sparrowflyaway!_** It makes me sooooo happy to get reviews and when ppl let me know that they're enjoying my story. :DDD So please review!!! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclamier: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be out touring the world and getting to know my fans. But I don't. **

**The Masked Ball**

"Oh, I am so excited!" Usagi squealed. "My first ball! And everyone will be masked, just like in the movies!"

"Usagi, behave yourself!" Luna said reprovingly. She looked around quickly. "We have to find a way to get in so I can find out about that crystal. We don't have an invitation and we can't get in without one. This is no time for fun. We need to figure something out quickly."

"No problem," Usagi said. "The Luna Pen has already helped with my clothes," she gestured at her long white dress. "So it should be easy now."

"I don't think it's that simple," Luna said doubtfully.

Usagi didn't seem to hear. She strode over to the guard who was taking in the invitations and stated confidently, "Duchess of Matis." She quickly hurried past the large brass doors before the man could make any comment.

Gesturing Luna to follow her, she stepped through the doors into the exquisite, brilliantly decorated ballroom. Usagi gazed in amazement at all the people on the dance floor. A band with instruments played on the side and a wide space in the middle of the room had people twirling and dancing together to the music. The rest of the people crowded around them, laughing and talking joyfully.

She sighed. "I wish Endymion was here," she thought aloud. "These parties are so boring without a boyfriend. Is he coming Luna?" No answer came forth. She peered down toward the floor, but the small cat was nowhere to be found.

She raised her eyes in wonder, but decided it was nothing to worry herself over. Luna had probably gone to take care of something. Usagi stepped over to the side and watched wistfully as the couples danced on.

_Who am I kidding? _She thought to herself. _Endymion would never want to dance with someone as klutzy as me. _

"Excuse me, m'lady," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "May I have this dance?"

Usagi looked up curiously. A tall handsome figure in a tuxedo stood of her, his eyes and half his face covered by a small, white mask.

"Endy?" Usagi looked both pleased and confused. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled lightly. "I could ask you the same question."

"Just some scout business." She answered. "There's a rumor that the hostess of this party owns a rare crystal."

Endymion smiled. "I am here for the same reason. Luna has spoken to me about it."

"Why didn't she tell me that he was coming?" Usagi muttered to herself in annoyance.

Endymion smirked. "Well, are you going to accept my request?" He extended his hand towards her.

She blushed slightly. "Sure," she said shyly, placing her hand in his palm.

As he took her by the hand and guided her towards the dance floor, a wave of familiarity rushed over her. She had done this before. There was no doubt about it.

As they neared the other dancing couples, Endymion stopped and took her other hand. Slowly, they began dancing. Usagi felt her heart race even faster with every step they took.

_Ha, _she thought to herself, smirking. _Rei's going to be so jealous. _

"How interesting," she heard Endymion mumble from beside her. She looked up with curiosity.

"What?" she asked.

Endymion was lost in thought. "I feel as though we have done this before."

"Really?" Usagi said excitedly. "And I thought it was just me."

He gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you said. I also feel something familiar about this." She said thoughtfully.

BOOM!! The dancing pair immediately paused and glanced to the side. A giant youma was perched right at the entrance of the door, looking horrifyingly ugly. Bloody-red, giant eyes went up to its forehead. It's hands were made from hard, twisted rope, threatening to grab anything in its path.

"Measly humans," it shouted. "Give me all your energy. All of it!" The monster roared with laughter.

Screams filled the large ballroom. People were running left and right, searching desperately for the nearest exit.

Usagi shot Endymion a meaningful glance. He nodded. She placed her hand on waist and began searching for a pocket. Oh no! She realized in a panic that she had forgotten her broach at home. How would she transform?

She gave a fleeting look over at the monster. It had already destroyed the entrance and was attacking any human it could gets it hands on.

"Luna!" She shouted. "Luna!" No answer came forth. She thought quickly. Grabbing Endymion by the forearm, she said to him in a panic, "Let's go! I need to go find Luna before the youma destroys the entire building!"

She ran at top speed, praying that she wouldn't klutz out, with Endymion lagging behind her.

"Why don't you transform?" asked Endymion in a pant. She remained silent and continued running. Oh, why couldn't this room be smaller?

As they arrived at the door, the youma leaped out in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. "Aaah," it said haughtily. "So this was where the energy was coming from. You two possess an unusual amount of energy together. Are you lovers?" It mocked.

The creature lunged out its arm, which outstretched to abnormal length. It grabbed Usagi by the leg and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Usagi!" Endymion yelled, lowering himself to kneel beside her.

"I'm fine," she winced in obvious pain. "Really."

The youma laughed loudly. "You two silly lovers, standing by each other through thick and thin. How sweet." It ended off on a sarcastic note.

The creature conjured up a blast of energy and aimed it straight at Endymion.

"NO!" Usagi yelled in a panic. She flung herself in front of Endymion, causing her to take in the full brunt of the blast. She collapsed onto his lap.

"Usagi!" Endymion stared down at her. "Usagi, you need to transform quickly. Before the youma becomes too powerful."

She smiled weakly. "I left my broach at home. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Die, pathetic humans. Die!" The youma lengthened its long arms and lunged it at Usagi. "Give all your energy to Queen Beryl." It wrapped its rope arms around Usagi, the ropes getting longer with every passing moments. Within seconds, Usagi was completely trapped within the ropes.

Endymion unleashed a rose and aimed it directly at the thick rope. It did nothing. The ropes were just too strong.

He placed himself in front of Usagi and shouted. "Attack me if you may."

"Endymion," Usagi said weakly. "Don't... do it."

"Do it!" he yelled courageously. "Come at me with all of your strength!"

The youma snickered. "You are very brave, young man. But that won't help you now!"

"Mars Fire Soul!" A voice shouted quickly. A large fireball came lunging from the direction of the entrance, burning the ropes to a crisp.

Usagi fell to the ground, rubbing herself painfully. Endymion cast a glance towards the door. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Luna stood there looking defiant.

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" they yelled as one.

"Usagi!" Luna threw the broach straight at her.

Usagi grabbed it and shouted, "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" As the transformation completed, she felt a surge of energy running through her.

She removed her tiara and threw it at the youma, "Moon Tiara Action!" On immediate contact with the tiara, the youma faded to dust.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Honestly Usagi," Luna said reprovingly. "You're the leader of the sailor scouts. Can't you be more responsible? You're lucky I remembered that you forgot it at home and went home to get it. Or else we'd be in deep trouble, right now."

"Yeah, Usagi," Rei agreed. "Why don't you act less like a dunce and more like a leader?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well it's not like I did it on purpose." Her voice was dripping with annoyance. "I did try to do my best until you all came." And with those words, she stormed off onto the empty porch.

As Usagi gazed out at the midnight sky, she sighed. Why did everything always go wrong with her? It seemed to her that she had the worst luck in the world. She was fed up with being herself. Why couldn't more... more like...

"Usagi," A deep voice came from behind her. She turned abruptly striding towards her.

He collapsed onto her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He pulled her closer towards him. "You got hurt over there and it was all to protect me. I'm sorry."

Usagi's eyes widened and her face turned crimson. Endymion pulled away slowly and gazed into her sky-blue eyes. His lips were nearing hers.

Her heart was racing. Was he going to kiss her?

Suddenly, he pulled back and collapsed his head onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," he whispered. "I- I love you Usagi. But I cannot kiss anyone but Serenity. I am truly sorry. "

Usagi stared down and whispered into his jet-black hair. "Endymion..." A tear sprung forth from his eye and went slowly down his face, landing on Usagi's shoulder.

* * * * *

**AN: AWWWWW!!!!!!! Wasn't that sweet? Sorry that I disappointed you about the kiss but Endymion had to be loyal to Serenity. After all they were engaged. Hope you enjoyed.**

**The review button is pulling you to press it! So Please review!!!!!**

**Next Chapter: Sailor V Makes the Scene!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Oh and sorry for any mistake in the story. I don't have any beta reader.**


	8. Sailor V Makes The Scene

Chapter Eight

**AN: I am soooooooo sorry! I didn't realize how long it was since I last updated. I've been so busy. And then when I started writing, I had a huge writers block. And then, (Yeah I know) My internet crashed for a two weeks. Really, I'm very very very sorry! But thanks to all those who still stuck to this story! Thanks a million to... **_TsukiyoTenshi, SerentiyMoonGodness, CharmedSerenity3, crescent-starchild09, xdeyawsx, PrincessSerenity1976, Tendolover!_** I owe you guys a lot! And this chapter sort of goes according to the manga. You'll see what I mean. Well, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing original this time! Sorry! *Crowd Boos and throws tomatoes* Author Dodges them. Sorry Sorry!**

**Sailor V Makes the Scene **

Usagi's POV:

"Usagi!" Endymion called after me. "Wait! Please, wait!" I threw my head back and laughed heartily, the wind breezing against my pale cheeks.

Smiling broadly, I extended my hands toward the prince. He gently placed his palm in mine and grinned happily. My heart was soared inside me. Just me and Endy! Could this be true?

"Usagi!" Looking up, I realized that the voice seemed to be coming from the sky. "Usagi!" It shouted again, "Wake up!" The perfect scene of Endymion and I hand in hand quickly faded away and was replaced with the dreary ceiling of my room.

"Finally, you woke up!" my mother said exasperatedly. "I'm heading downtown for the day. Find yourself something to do. And get out of bed! It's past ten-thirty!" And with those words, she slammed the door of my room and headed out the door.

I turned over, dragging my covers over with me, and groaned. Grumpily, I got up and stretched my arms in front of me tiredly. I opening the door to my room and headed towards the bathroom. What was I supposed to do a whole day on my own?

As I brushed my toothbrush against my teeth, trying unsuccessfully to pass the time, the phone suddenly rang. My right eyebrow arched as I wondered who would be calling. I tore down the hall, my mouth still filled with soap. Quickly picking up the phone, I answered, "Hello?", my speech contorted slightly from all the leftover toothpaste in my mouth. Why couldn't this person have called a minute later?

"Hello?" the voice was hesitant but polite, "Is this the Tsukino residence?"

"Endy? Is that you?" my voice rose with excitement "I'm so -happy you called! But just a second, kay?"

Without giving him time to answer, I cut down the hall towards the bathroom and situated myself in front of the sink. Quickly shoving some water into my mouth to clean the remaining toothpaste, I self-consciously hoped Endymion had not realized that I had just woken up.

I hurried to pick up the phone and start talking to Endymion. This was the first time he had called me! Boy, was I excited!

"Hello?" I greeted again. "Hi Endymion!"

A chuckle came forth from the other line. "Well, you seem happy, Usagi!" I smiled into the phone as he continued. "It took quite a long time for Matoki to instruct me on how to use this machine called a phone! It is very interesting to be able to communicate with you through a piece of inanimate material."

I giggled at his amazement of our technology. "So," I continued. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to along with me to the park today. Since we didn't get to enjoy each other's company by the ball, I thought we should do something together."

I felt the heat rush to my face as I remembered the event of that night. Could it be that he really loved me, simple, klutzy Usagi Tsukino? A rush of pity enveloped me as I remembered his words. It must be really hard to be in love with two people at the same time. That is, if he really was in love with me...

"Usagi," Endymion's voice shattered my thoughts, "Can you still hear me?"

I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake the memories out of my head. "Yeah, sorry!" I said hurriedly, so I'll meet you at the park in an hour, okay?"

I could feel Endymion smile through the phone, "Perfect! I'll see you there!"

"Bye!" I shut the phone and hurried into my room. Slamming open my closet, I flung all my clothes messily onto the bed. This could be considered a date, right? Just me and Endy! And he was asking me out! Oh, could my life get any better? This was just plain awesome!

X X X X X X

Regular POV:

"Oh, Endy!" Usagi squealed, pointing at the snow-colored swan slowly making its way across the lake. "Isn't that duck beautiful?"

The sun shone brightly from up in the sky, and the 'date', or whatever Usagi wanted to call it, was well underway. They sat down on the soft grass beside the water to eat their lunch.

Endymion chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, it is quite beautiful. A bit like the ones we had on Earth during the Silver Millennium."

"I love them." Usagi gushed" They're so pretty. Was there really none of this amazing nature on the Moon?"

He smiled, "Well, yes. But nevertheless, the Moon was quite a happy place. Serenity loved it dearly."

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind them. The pair turned to see three bubbly giggling girls staring at Endymion with dazed looks in their eyes. "Can you please help us? We're lost!" Usagi narrowed her eyes. It was very clear that these girls were far from lost and just wanted Endy's attention!

Endymion smiled softly. "I don't really know my way around here. Usagi can help you though," he turned to the blond haired girl sitting next to him.

The girls frowned slightly as they cast a glance at Usagi, who was radiating an aura of extreme anger. Not wanting to sound rude in front of Endymion, she pointed to the right and said through gritted teeth, "Keep walking and you'll reach the end of the park."

Endymion gazed at her in wonder. "Could you lead us?" the brunette asked, facing Endymion. Apparently, she was not giving up.

"Uuhhh..." Endymion cast a worried glance at Usagi, wondering what was wrong.

Suddenly, with a huff, Usagi got up, pulling Endymion by the arm. "Let's go!" she snapped. Dragging him behind her, she cut across the grass and plopped Endymion down onto the floor.

Endymion looked up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern. Usagi glared at him, her hands on her hips and raging with jealousy.

"Don't you see they were trying to get you're attention?" she cried. "They weren't lost at all!"

He gazed up at her, "They were?" he said in confusion. "They looked sincere enough."

Usagi huffed and sat herself down beside the tall, raven-haired figure. "Never mind," she said, reddening slightly at her obvious jealousy.

As they watched the girls make their way in the opposite direction, Usagi gave a sudden giggle.

Endymion turned to look at her curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

Usagi grinned, "those girls seem like they came out of an anime. You know, when the girls all try to get the handsome guy's attention." Endymion looked at her quizzically. "Oh, sorry!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "Anime is sort of like moving drawings on TV. It's hard to explain. Did Motoki explain ever show you a TV?" he nodded. "Well, people draw on paper and it sort of turns into moving TV show. It's really cool!"

He smiled, "I'm getting to know so much about your world. There are so many new things to see!"

Usagi smiled brightly, clutching onto his forearm. "I'm glad you invited me today, Endy!" she said shyly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Endymion gazed at her for a moment, then broke into a wide smile. "I'm happy too, Usagi!"

X X X X X

Endymion ran like lightning past the moving cars, rushing as much as possible to reach his destination. That feeling erupted in him again. Usagi was in danger, and he had to go rescue her.

As he turned into a small, dark alleyway, he felt the pain in his heart getting stronger. The scouts were definitely around here somewhere.

Suddenly, he heard a piercing shriek echoing through the vast night sky. "Sailor Moon!" he shouted. "Sailor Moon, are you there? Answer me!" He plea was greeted by silence. Without hesitating, he took off again. He had to rescue them! The feeling inside him was stronger than ever, telling his that this was a life-threatening situation to all the scouts.

Breathless, he turned and ran through the maze of alleyways, trying his best to arrive at the source of the shriek.

"Hold on!" he heard a pained voice say from nearby. "Hold on scouts! We can't let them win." Sailor Moon! That was definitely her voice. They were close. Almost tripping over his feet as he took off in the direction of the noise. He finally arrived in a dimly-lit clearing.

Surrounded by tall, ominous buildings, the four scouts were crouched in the floor in pain, enveloped by a ball of energy. Zoicite was standing beside them, laughing in mockery.

Careful not to be noticed, he quickly unleashed a red rose from within his black tuxedo and lunged it at the energy surrounding his friends. Unexpectedly, right on contact, the rose just snapped in half and floated down to the floor.

He stared in disbelief. That was a strong mass of energy. Well, at least, he could still buy some time for himself. Thankfully, Zoicite had not seen him.

His hopes were immediately dashed as he heard the blond-haired figure call out his name. "Aaahhh, Tuxedo Mask! So nice of you to join us tonight. Would you like to hand over some energy to Queen Beryl, as well?"

His eyes narrowed with anger. "Release the scouts, Zoicite!" he demanded.

Zoicite threw his head backwards, as his long feminine hair swished with the wind. "And what are you going to do about it, tuxedo boy?" he jeered. "You can't do anything with that pathetic little rose of your. You never changed you love for that flower, did you? Almost as much as you love Princess Serenity. But that didn't help you since she committed suicide at the end when you abandoned her. How sad. Poor Endymion couldn't save his princess!" he taunted.

By the time he was done talking, Endymion was shaking with rage. "Quiet!" he roared. Zoicite smirked he saw the Earth prince's shoulders tensing with anger. "Don't open your mouth!" Endymion said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to calm himself.

Suddenly, without warning, Zoicite lunged a blast of energy towards him. Hitting him directly in the stomach, Endymion bent over and crouched in pain.

"Tux- Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried, her voice making it clear that she was wincing in pain.

"I- I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. I.. I couldn't help you. I'm sorry." Suddenly, he collapsed in his agony and fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mercury cried.

Sailor Moon's face contorted with anger. "What did you do to him, Zoicite?" she shouted. "Let us go or he'll die!"

Zoicite rolled with laughter. "Well, that would be just great, wouldn't it. Queen Beryl will forgive me if you scumbags die." He stretched out his hand, preparing to finish them off. The four tried their hardest to release themselves from the ball of energy but it was too strong.

Before he could make any further moves, a shout echoed through the midnight sky. "Venus Crescant Beam!" A blast of orange light emerged from the sky. The barrier around the scouts weaked and disapperaed. Zoicite looked up, a look of fury on her face.

"Where did you come from?" he shouted, astonished. "I thought I got all the Sailor Scouts. There's a fifth one?" Sailor V leaped into the air, landing smoothly on the pavement below.

"I'll be back!" the feminine-like guardian shouted. And with those words, he disappeared.

"Sailor V!" Sailor Moon's eyes were dreamy and awed. "Oh, this is so cool! I've always wanted to meet you."

The blond-haired figure beamed. "Well, I'm glad to have met you too."

"How'd you get here, Sailor V?" Sailor Mars asked, still gaping at her sudden arrival.

"Don't call her Sailor V?" the white cat beside her, repremanded. "She's heiress to the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity!"

Endymion's eyes widened at those words. With a quick turn, he turned, staring at Sailor V. She was the moon princess? It was impossible.

"She's not the princess!" Endymion called out firmly, glaring at the supposed heiress in front of him.

The group turned. "Tuxedo Mask? What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon said, startled.

Ignoring her question, he continued. "She is not Serenity! I know!" The scouts cast glanced at both sides, unsure of who to believe. "I know Serenity very well and she," he thrusted his arm, to point at Sailor V, "is not her! Sailor V may be a princess of a different planet but definitely not the Moon princess!"

There was an awkward silence as Sailor V's eyes narrowed into a V. "And how would you know that?" she spat with contempt.

He glared. "I happened to be Prince Endymion of Earth. You are just another scout. You are not the Moon Princess! If anything Sailor Moon is Serenity!"

A blush rosed to the scout leader's cheeks. "E- Endy! I told you already. I'm not the princess!" She stuttered. Endymion cast an annoyed glance back at the scouts.

Without a word, he turned, leaving four confused scouts and a furious Sailor V behind him.

X X X X X X

**AN: Sorry if the date part was a little weird. I had nothing to write. But I love the way, Endy knows Sailor V's not the princess ! It's so cool! Anyway, pls review! Please?**

**Next Chapter: Memories Reawakened! **


End file.
